The Side of the Angels
by McGregorgirl
Summary: Two years after Reichenbach fall. Some AU, prior to season 8 SN. Crowley dissapears to Europe and Sam and Dean can't find him. They need help from the consulting detective, as new revelations close to home draw him into a very dangerous game of hunters and hunted in this unexpected case. This will be Sherlolly when all is said and done. :) Spoilers a plenty for both shows.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so now for something a little different for me. LOL Thought I would try my hand at a crossover. But I thought combining two of my favorite shows could be fun! So here we go! Partial AU, Two years past Riechenbach, Sherlock is back. As for the Supernatural part, this would obviously be prior to season 8 due to some readers possibly not having been able to see it yet. But believe, this will be Sherlolly. But it will take time :D Be prepared for plenty of twists :)

Chapter one

Dean walks into the motel room, covered in dirt and carting a cold six pack.

"Well, that was a collosal waste of time. " Dean said, placing the six pack in the small frig, withdrawing two and handing one to his brother Sam.

"Yeah. Well, it was a long shot, anyway. " Sam said, taking the beer and looking back at the laptop. " But... I have an idea. "

"I'll take anything at this point. " Dean settles himself in the chair opposite Sam's at the table.

"OK... " Sam gives an unsure look at his brother before forging ahead. "We've been looking for Crowley for months now. I don't think... I... I think he's left the states. "

Dean gives Sam a look of disgust.

"To where? Please tell me Mexico. Senorita's ... I can deal with that. " A spark of hope shining in his eyes.  
"Um...no. Look, from the signs... I think he made his way back to Europe. "  
"Sam, no. You know I hate to fly. "  
"I know that. But... so does Crowley. "  
"Man, come on... you don't know that he's there. Or that if we DO ...fly... over there we will have any more luck finding him. "  
"No. That's true. But... I think I know of someone who can. "  
"Another hunter? "  
"Not...exactly. "  
"What does not exactly mean? "

Sam sat back and turned his laptop to face Dean.

"Some guys blog? You think this Dr. Watson is going to be able to help?"  
"Not by himself, no. But you should read this stuff. He works for this..." Sam looks at the screen again. " ...consulting detective. A Sherlock Holmes. Apparently the man is inhumanly good at deducing ...well... everything. "

"I don't see how much good that will be when we have to face him. "  
"We don't need him to face Crowley. Just to find him. Maybe figure out his next move. "  
"Still, I don't like this, Sam. What signs have you gotten that make you think Europe anyway? "  
"Well, I have been reading this blog. This Mr. Holmes had a...arch enemy of sorts. A guy who seems almost a human version of Crowley. A Jim Moriarty. A couple years ago, Sherlock faked his death to try to protect his friends from the man, and said that Moriarty shot himself just prior. But no one found his body, and sightings have been popping up left and right in the last few months. They mostly try to put it to the same level as Elvis sighting, but this guy... Dean, he was seriously connected. "  
"So, you are thinking this Moriarty guy is a demon? "  
"Could be. Or maybe he was just a really bad guy... but one that had a body now open... "  
"Shit. I still don't like this. "  
"Like that we might know something Crowley doesn't know we know? Look, this Sherlock Holme is best for this. He is the most familiar with Moriarty. He could be a lot of help. "

"He's not a hunter. He won't be prepared. He might not even be willing to help. Not that he'd believe it anyway. "  
"I thought that we be an argument. So, I kind of already sent someone to feel him out. "  
"Who? "

oOo

It was nearing half past seven in the morning when John finally came in after a long night with his latest girlfriend. Sherlock was already at the table, ignoring the food Mrs. Hudson had prepared for them. He was perusing his paper, not acknowledging his flat mate as he entered, or the look of anger on his face.

"Well, then... guess what I spent all night doing? " John said gruffly.

"Im sure I do not want the details, John. "  
"Too bad. Instead of a nice night with Amber, I spent it arguing. About YOU again. Do you HAVE to text me every five minutes? Can't I have a night off? "  
"Just sparing you from a tedious evening. It really wasn't going anywhere, John. "  
"Not as long as you don't keep your nose out of my affiars. "  
"Nice choice of words. "  
"Sherlock. I mean it. You can't behave like a spoiled brat who needs constant attention every time I get a new bird. "

Sherlock lifted his paper to further conceal with smirk on his face.

"Its not my fault you are bored. " John finally sat down with a sigh.

"Nor is it my fault the populous of London is being inconveniently well behaved. "

"Nothing from Lestrade? "  
"Nothing of any use. "  
"What about Molly? "

Sherlock dropped half his paper at that one, but recovered quickly enough.

"What about Molly? "

John stared at Sherlock for several moments.

"Its been two years, John. "  
"And still, the poor girl is worse than ever. "  
"Hardly my fault. "  
"You led her on! She won't give up hope as long as... "  
"Again, two years. "  
"You SLEPT with her. "  
"Once. And I WAS rather a unique situation. Im sure she is intelligent to realize it wasn't intentional. She is a doctor. She is well aware of the effects of adrenaline and..."  
"God, I REALLY hope you didn't put it to her that way. "  
"Of course not. I didnt put it to her in any way. She understands, believe me. "  
"I doubt it. The experience... it really didn't effect you at all? "  
"John, my sex life... "  
"Or lack thereof... "  
"...is none of your concern. I had a one night stand under far from normal circumstances. End of story. Molly has come through it and gotten over it. You should as well. Now, if you don't mind... "

"You are wrong. Miss Hooper is far from over anything. "

John fell off his chair at the sudden and unexpected voice appearing out of nowhere in the flat. He looks up from his place on the floor to see a tall man in a khaki over coat.

"Where the hell did you come from ? "  
"I need to speak with you. It is a matter of great importance. "  
"About Molly Hooper? " John asked, dumbfounded.

"No. Of course not. "

John looked from the man to Sherlock, who had risen from his chair at the table to grab his violin and sit in his chair by the fire.

"Mycroft sent you? " Sherlock asked, completely at ease and running his long fingers over his bow.  
"No. "

"Wait a bloody minute... who...are... you? " John asks, getting up and walking a wide arc around the man.

"My name is Castiel. "  
"Are you a client? " John asks

"Clients usually ring before barging in. " Sherlock remarked, his tone not even mildly curious.

"Im sorry for the manner of my sudden appearance. I didn't mean to frighten you, Dr. Watson. "  
"I wasn't...why are you here, then? "

Castiel took a deep breath.

"As I said, I am here on a matter of great importance. It may be difficult for you to understand at first. "  
"Unlikely" Sherlock breathed.

Castiel stood staring at Sherlock for several minutes.

"I think perhaps we made a mistake. Im not certain you are as good as they say you are. "

THAT got Sherlock, but only for a moment. His shoulders stiffened for a second, but then shrugged. he gave Castiel the once over.

When he was done, Sherlock's brows furrowed and lips tightened. He could deduce little about the strange man.

"You are American. "  
"No. My vessel is. "

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"A police officer. With a Columbo fettish. "  
"No."

"Sherlock, please. " John interrupted, knowing this could lead to no good.

"Lets just get to the point. " John suggested.

"... like why you think I am not what I say I am. " Sherlock interjected, ignoring John's eye roll.

"You are supposed to be good at deducing. But what have you one me? But that isn't your fault, I am not like what you are used to. But someone you spent a great deal of time with, like Miss Hooper and you didn't deduce the fact that she ..."  
"You know nothing of Miss Hooper. " Sherlocks voice turned deadly. A fact that was not lost on John.

"I will get to the point of why I am here. There is a lot of explain, but I will give you a summation first. IN short, we need your help to find someone...out of the ordinary. "  
"And who is we? " SHerlock asked

"Me and two friends of mine. They are in America at the moment. We are looking for a man who may have ...dealings...with someone you are familiar with. A James Moriarty. "  
"Moriarty! " John said in shock. " He's dead. "  
"Possibly. In a manner of speaking. " Castiel answered.

"I saw him shoot himself myself. " Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"That is...if he was still human at that point. That is still left undetermined. "  
"Sorry? " John looked confused.

"We are looking for someone named Crowley. We believe he may have had dealings with your Moriarty. Possibly for longer than any of you know. "  
"Criminals? " John asked.

"Of the worst kind. I have come to believe that like Crowley, Moriarty...was a demon. "

John had just taken a sip of his tea when that was said, and would up spraying it out in front of him.

"A WHAT? "  
"Demon. "  
"Nonesense. " Sherlock said, switching his crossed legs over.

"I know it is difficult for people to believe. "  
"Impossible, more like. " John sighed.

"I have come to believe that the man James Moriarty, died long ago. His body is now a vessel. That explains why even with a shot in his head, he miraculously walked off that rooftop. "  
"His MEN got him off the roof. " Sherlock corrected.

"Men no one saw come or go? "

"So," John saw the look on Sherlock's face and decided to intervene. " These friends of yours... "

"... Need to find Crowley, and Moriarty's location could help with that. "  
"Why would they be looking for a ...demon? " Sherlock sneered the last word.

"Its thier job. They are hunters. Many monsters exist in this world, Mr. Holmes. The Winchesters whole life revolves around ridding us of as many as possible. "  
"And you are one of these hunters, too? " John asked.

"No. "  
"Then... "  
"Im an angel. "

At that, Sherlock gave a full laugh. " Angels do not, in fact, exist. "  
"Then how can you be on our side, Mr. Holmes? "

Sherlock lost his smile.

"You're ordinary. You're on the side of the angels."  
"I may be on the side of the angels, but do not think for one second that I am one of them. "

Sherlock was alone with Moriarty when those words were spoken. Something deep in his stomach started to turn.

"Sorry...what? " John was utterly confused.

Suddenly thunder sounded, lights flickered and two huge pair of black wings emerged from behind Castiel.

John found the floor again, shuffling behind the chair.

Sherlock sat perfectly composed during the display, his fingers steepling under his chin.

"Alright. " He said softly, raising one brow cockily. " You have my attention... "


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry, this one is short, but again... this is set up. Gonna be a quite a few layers to this one, folks. Hold on. LOL

Chapter Two

Molly felt like someone was watching her. At the lab, on the tube.

She started to pick up her phone to ask Sherlock to stop by. She was getting very uneasy. Perhaps he could figure it out.

But she deleted her message before sending. She could hear him now.

"I deduce, Molly, that you should stop watching bad horror films before bed. "

That's it. That's all it is. Molly didn't want one more reason for Sherlock to roll his eyes at her and think her silly.

But she sped up her steps towards her flat anyway.

Better safe than sorry, aye?

Molly stepped through her door and immediately locked it behind her. She placed her coat on the rack and dropped her bag at the side table before turning around. She first noticed her cat, who was currently huddled in a corner hissing and growling.

"What is it Lucy? " Molly bent to try to pry the frightened feline from her position.

"I don't think your cat likes me. "

Molly fell on her arse at the unexpected voice coming from her couch.

She looked up with wide eyes.

A slim dark haired woman sat there looking with a smirk at her. Her jean clad legs crossed at the booted ankle on her coffee table.

After a few moments of silence, the woman plucked at her short leather jacket and raised her eyebrows almost in challenge at the pathologist.

"Where are all those British manners, Molly? Aren't you going to offer me some...tea? "

Molly gaped at her, opening her mouth then promptly shutting it several times.

"You're just an adorable little mouse, aren't ya, snookums? I promise you, you have plenty of things to be afraid of, but Im not one of them. Im actually here to help you. "

Molly finally found her voice as she stood up.

"Start by telling me who you are and what you are doing in my flat! "

The woman simply smiled at her, shaking her head.

"I've had a lot of names over the years, but for a while now, I have gone by Meg. "

"Meg? "

"Ok, so lets try to make me repeat myself, Snooks. I really don't like that. "

"I don't know you. "

"But I know all about you! " Meg said with a laugh. " Well, the important stuff at least. I am going to...bring you into the loop...so to speak. "

"What loop? "

"Well, I have been watching you for a few days now. You really get squirrly when that Sherlock guy comes by. He hasn't told you what he's been up to has he? Yeah... didn't think so. Well, I guess I can't blame you. Girls gotta love the seemingly unattainable, doesn't she? "

"I don't... understand... what you... "

"Sure you do. So lets just cut to the chase. Men have their uses. They really do. But there are just some things they need to adjust the testosterone for. "

"What are you talking about? "

"Simple. Your boy is about to step into a war. A war he isn't prepared for. He needs something to ground him. From what I have seen, this Sherlock guy doesn't think anyone can out do him. Narcissistic, ego the size of Russia... Kinda like my old boss. But enough about that. He needs something to tether him to reality. But its going to be dangerous. So, you have to ask yourself. Is he worth the risk? "

"Sherlock could get hurt? "

"Forgone conclusion. He WILL be hurt in one way or another, even if its just his pride. He's just a baby when it comes to dealing with real monsters. "

"Monsters? You are insane. Leave my flat now... "

"Look, sweet cheeks, I am just here to help you. Sherlock is going to need you but he will never ask. "

Molly searched Meg's eyes for a sign of deception, and couldn't find any. Not that she was Sherlock .

"What does he need? What can I do? Why do you want to help me. "

"You love Sherlock, right? "

"I...yes " She'd thought about denying it, but if things were as desperate as it seemed, she didn't bother.

" The things I am going to tell you, you aren't going to want to believe, but they are true if you believe or not. In order to help Sherlock, lets just bypass the nay saying and just assume I am telling you the truth and nothing but, ok? The plain fact is men and women don't think the same way. And in this case, it could get them killed. "

"What do I need to do? " Molly repeated herself.

"You need to make him care more about you than himself. Or at least want you on another level."

"Oh! No. Sherlock would never... "

"He can and I can help. "

"You don't know him. "

"Honey, I know men. He might not be your garden variety man, but he still is a walking penis. "

"Look at you though! Easy for you to say. You wouldn't have a man look at you like... "

Meg surprised her by laughing quite heartily.

"Have an extraordinary man care about you even when you have obvious flaws? "

"Well... right. So you see why I can't... "

Molly fell back against the wall as Meg descended at her, pushing her backward. She crooked an arm over Molly's head and looked at her with a smirk.

"Like seducing an angel? "

"Angel? " Molly looked at her gaping, but quickly shook her head. " Even so... look at you... even an angel could be tempted... What flaw could you have that... "

Meg tipped her head back, smirked once again, then blinked. When her eyes reopened, the were solid black. She blinked again, and her eyes were back to normal.

"Flaws, like...being a demon? "

Molly's word turned like a roulette wheel before blackness too her and she hit the floor.

Meg made no move to catch her as she fell. She stood looking down at the other woman, hands placed on her hips.

"This is going to be harder than I thought. " Meg tipped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes then shook her head.

"The things you talk me into, Clarence... " She said before bending down and pulling Molly by her arms to the couch to wait for her to wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It took a while to pry Dean's hands off his hand rest. While trying to do so, Sam talked to him.

"Ok, so... I talked to Mr. Holmes' assistant, John Watson for quite a while online last night.. The one who wrights the blog. He's actually a good guy. Gave me some of the background especially on this Moriarty guy. I definitely think he was either a demon or worked with one. John also warned me of a few of Mr. Holmes personality quirks, and a few other people that may be useful. "

With a pop, Dean's hands were free and they disembarked the plane.

"...And... " Sam continued, " ... If I didn't know better, I'd think Sherlock made a deal himself. The guy's crazy good. "

"Still isn't going to help much. Tell me, Sam, what the hell we are going to do without weapons. ANOTHER problem with flying. "

"We will have them...its been...arranged. "

oOo

They didn't get far out of the gate when they were approached by two large men in suits flanking a tall thinner man, looking very much the stereotypical English gent. Three piece suit, umbrella... the whole shot.

Dean gave pause, looking oddly at the fellow.

"You must be the Winchesters. " He said with a snarky smile.

Dean's brows came down and he opened his mouth, but Sam stepped in.

"...And you are Mycroft? "

"Indeed. I do hope you had a pleasant flight. I have brought a car that will be at your disposal during your stay here in Britain. Thought I would save you the time of precuring one by ...shall we say... less than legal means. Wouldn't do to draw any extra attentions to yourselves, now would it? " And without another word, he turned, with a single twirl and tap of his umbrella, he led the way.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before Sam gave a breathy chuckle.

"Ok, so want to tell me who this Mycroft guy is? " Dean asked already a bad mood brewing.

"Sherlock Holmes brother. John warned me about him. They say he IS the British government, but that he has a lot of ties in the states too. John insists his contacts will help us better than doing this on our own. "

"So... he's their Bobby? "

"Yeah... kinda... I guess. Look, Dean, John said we are going to need more help than just him and Sherlock. But Sherlock is going to be the main focus. Mycroft made the arrangements for our weapons. "

"Come on Sam, NOBODY is THAT well connected..."

"Apparently, this guy is. "

ooOoo

Across London, Molly awakens.

She is laying on her couch, HOPING she was waking from a really crazy dream. But no. The woman, Meg... woman, was it? Well, she was still there. She was pacing the room. But that wasn't as disconcerting as the newest inhabitant of the flat. A kind faced gentlemen in an overcoat sat opposite her, his head tilted. His eyes showed nothing but sympathy.

"Miss Hopper. I know this is all very surprising to you. "

"Understatement. "

"Well, yes. But I assure you, we don't mean you any harm. "

"She's...really... "

"Yes. "

"So...are you? "

"I am an angel. "

"Right. So I have an angel and a demon in my living room. Sounds like the start of a bad joke. "

"No, this is quite serious. "

Molly narrowed his eyes at her and she rolled hers.

"That was a joke, Clarence. " Meg leaned into him, then winked at Molly.

"So, you are the angel...Clarence? "

"No. My name is Castiel. "

"But she... "

"Nickname, Snooks. "

"Oh. Right... "

"I hate to have to rush you through this, but I fear there isn't much time to waste. " Castiel continued. He explained in as much of a long story short as he could manage, explaining about what really goes bump in the night, and what led up to their being there.

It was too much for Molly. She shook her head in denial.

"Molly... " Castiel leaned forward and took her hands in his larger ones. " You have a deep strength in you. I saw that years ago, when your father was sick. You stayed strong for him. Now Sherlock needs you to be strong for him. "

"How did you... right. Angel. Did you... take him? "

"No. Reapers did. But he is indeed in a better place. That I can tell you. "

"Thank you. "

"So, why do you need me? Sherlock wouldn't need me for something like this. "

"That's where you are wrong. The Winchesters... "

"Brothers, right? "

"Right. Since they were children, their greatest strength is the love they have for each other. Its their bond. Its also the one thing that keeps them human. Tied to that bond. Otherwise, they might have lost their minds long ago. "

"I understand what you are saying. But... Sherlock has John for that. "

"True. But remember, Sam and Dean were raised into this. Its in their blood for generations. They were raised soldiers so to speak. John will fit that part of the bill. But Sherlock doesn't have that advantage so to speak. He has trouble with his sentimental aspects. Sam and Dean had their mother and then their father to urge them on in that respect. "

"No... he ... you don't understand. He faked his death... "

"I know about that. I'm sure this will all become clearer soon. Just... please do as we ask."

"It won't work. Sherlock doesn't feel for me. Not like that. "

"He feels more than he recognizes. I have read it in him. Molly, its simple. He needs you. "

Molly looked down at her hands and nodded.

"Am I in danger. "

"You could be. "

Molly straightened her shoulders and looked determined brown eyes at the angel.

"Where do we start? "

Meg knelt by her.

"A man like that isn't going to be easy. He's gonna have to work for it. "

ooOoo

On the way to Baker street, Mycroft got a text. After instructing the driver of a change of plans, he turned to Sam and Dean.

"We will have to settle you later. My men have stumbled across something that from my research might be your forte. "

"What happened? " Sam asked

"The text I received was from Detective Inspector Lestrade. You would have likely met him soon anyway. He has been made...aware...of you being here. And why. Had quite a laugh about it. Like someone was joking with him."

"Yeah, we get that a lot. " Dean said with a sneer.

"No no. Not for the reasons you think. Seems he knows all about you two, but thought you were works of fiction. He apparently has quite a collection of books by a Carver Edlund... "

"Great. " Dean rolled his eyes. "Well, what's the job? "

"No job, pe-say. All said and done. A suicide. Lestrade spoke to the man's family, and he was acting very peculiar for months. Then, one day he was his old self and had no recollection of any of it. Once he was told of some of his deeds...he killed himself. "

"Possession? " Sam looked at Dean.

"Could be. Could be anything. I think this Lestrade just wants to make sure we are real. So, he sends us on this wild goose chase. "

Mycroft gave Dean a mocking sneer.

"I think not. He had good reason to think this is the work of something inhuman. "

"And that is? " Sam asked.

"Well, first thing Lestrade noticed when he walked onto the scene was the distinct scent of sulfur... "

oOo

Molly was already in the morgue with her two guests when Sam and Dean arrived with Mycroft. With Meg's assistance, Molly looked far from the mousy little pathologist Mycroft was used to seeing. Her hair was down and falling in flattering waves. She had light makeup on and a blouse and trousers that fit...just so.

In the corner of the room was Sherlock and John. Sherlock was examining thing found near the body. He barely glanced up at the new arrivals.

Sam stepped forward, recognizing John from the blog.

"You must be John. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean. "

Dean just nodded at the doctor as Sam shook his hand.

"So... what am I looking for? What are signs of being...possessed? " Molly broke the quiet. Dean rolled his eyes. Was EVERYONE in London going to be in on this? He turned around to the direction of the voice and his whole demeanor changed. He got a charming smile on his face and actually sauntered over to Molly.

"Well, hello. Now whats a pretty thing like you doing around dead people. "

Sherlock's eyes became slits as he watched the pathetically obvious display. Surely Molly was too intelligent to fall for some charm...

He immediately cut off his own thoughts before he could complete them.

Damn.

It was then that Sherlock looked at Molly. REALLY looked at her. Well, today at least. He didn't bother even acknowledging her presence when he arrived. Mistake. She looked beautiful. Images of her looking just as lovely as she writhed beneath him marched unwelcomingly into his mind.

"Molly, I need to speak with you...alone. " He said, walking up to her.

"But, I am in the middle of... "

"Now...Dr. Hooper. " He grabbed her arm and dragged her off into her office. As she was being pulled along she glanced at Meg who mouthed 'told you so' at her with a smile.

Dean got a "so I stepped on someone's ego' grin on his face. He turned to show off at the others in the room only to be met by unhappy stares.

He turned his attention back to the body. "Tough room " he muttered to himself.

oOo

"What did you want to talk to me about, Sherlock? I'm rather busy..." Molly asked

"So, I can see. Surely you are falling for that act. Anyone could deduce he's no good. He charms women to get what he wants... "

"Sounds familiar... "

"I...just don't want you...to... "

"To...what, Sherlock? What? Are you jealous? "

Sherlock snorted.

"Certainly not. "

"Then you don't mind if I just... "

"I DO MIND. "

"Why? "

Sherlock searched his considerable brain for a right answer. He couldn't find one.

"I really have to be getting back. " Molly said, her shoulders set lower than a moment before.

Just as she reached the knob, Sherlock's hands gripped her arms and spun her around. He took her mouth in a demanding kiss, and she responded instantly.

When he finally dragged his lips off hers, it was only by a matter of a breath.

"Because you want me. "

Molly looked him dead in the eye.

"But Sherlock...I've HAD you. "

With Sherlock staring after her, she swiftly carried herself from the room, a smirk of satisfaction on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sherlock did not care for being at a disadvantage. In ANYthing.

But at this rate, he was going to have to mentally build whole new wings to his mind palace just to contain all the recent information his brain was being supplied. Not to mention altering and/or replacing existing data.

He and John had been up quite late going over the message he and Sam had exchanged. Lestrade was helpful with his knowledge of these men's lives. It really was too much.

Angels, demons, ghosts, vampires, werewolves... and innumerable other monsters truly existed. Each with thier own individual method of destruction. But they weren't after vampires or other such bump in the night creatures were they? No. They were after something far more sinister. And far far more dangerous.

It brought about a large number of questions and doubts in Sherlock. He had taken down Moriarties network. But had he? What if any or all of them weren't quite...human? How could he know if Moriarty indeed was. He'd never heard of this Crowley person, but it did seem he had the answers.

So much to think on, with limited time.

So why couldn't he concentrate on that? Why did his gaze keep sliding off to Molly?

He wasn't jealous. The very thought was absurd.

First of all, Sherlock didn't doubt for a second that Molly's heart was his, and always would be. Even if he didn't deserve it, ask for it...or necessarily want it. Just as was her body. She'd given it to him without question. Without hesitation that night. But was it truly her body he was seeking, or would any willing one have done?

He watched as Molly and this Dean fellow haunched over the corpse. The man's hand resting on the small of the pathologists back as if it belonged there. An obvious move. Sherlock resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Surely Molly was too intelligent to fall for such a manuever. He himself had used it many times to get what he wanted from the woman.

But what was it Dean wanted.

He wanted Molly.

HIS Molly.

This could not be borne.

He fists his hands inside his pockets and tried to concentrate on the conversations going on around him.

oOo

Molly was having the best time...ever.

Every so often, she would well time a giggle at something silly Dean said, or move a little closer to him. The feeling of power she got feeling Sherlock's glare at her back was intoxicating. She glanced quickly in the direction of Meg, who wore a smirk and gave her an encouraging wink.

Sherlock turned to exist the lab. He needed a cigarette badly. He went out onto the rooftop at Barts knowing he would be undisturbed.

Standing there, memories of that time flooding him.

"This is where it happened. "

The sudden unexpected voice made Sherlock spin on his heel, only to find Castiel uncomfortably close.

"Where the bloody hell did you just come from? "

"I have a habit of doing that, I am assured. I'm sorry. " Castiel took a few steps back and regarded Sherlock with a tipped head.

"And you still suffer nightmares of the memory. " He continued.

"How would ...oh, that's right. Angel. So tell me, why would an all seeing angel need my help? "

"I am not omnipotent. I am an angel, not God. I am also somewhat cut off from heaven. "

"But your teleportation skills haven't suffered. "

"I can read minds to an extent, but sometimes the illogic of human behavior escapes me. " Castiel said, staring out onto the London rooftops.

"That is something we share. When did Moriarty come to your attention? "

"When I learned of the death of the angel that was with you the day of your...fall. "

"Excuse me? "

"Angels can sense demons. But Dominic, the angel that was with you, his messages were a little unclear. We still dont' know if there was a demon present during that morning, or if the demon resided inside Moriarty. The latter seems to make more sense. "

"Then why didn't the angel stop him? Or call out a few of his brethren to protect my friends? "

"It doesn't always work that way. What happened had to happen. For reasons Im not quite sure of just yet. "

"So it just stood there and watched? "

"I hardly think so. You may be good, but you aren't THAT good. "

Sherlock snorted.

"How do you think you survived. Virtually unharmed. Slight concussion? Broken arm? Even with your plan, even you must admit you would at least have been much farther injured. You knew before you fell there would be a chance it would fail. "

"Yes...but... "

"So you...had a little help. "

"This now dead angel saved me. "

"Dominic saved your body. Not your soul. "

"What about my soul? "

Castiel looked deep into his eyes.

"You should really look more closely at Miss Hooper...Sherlock. "

Sherlock pulled his glare away and looked around him, laughing.

"Molly? Surely she... "

But he was once again completely alone on the rooftop.

He hissed as the forgotten cigarette burned down to bite his finger. Tossing the offending object from his hand, he pressed a shiney toed shoe onto it before walking for the doors.

What the hell did Molly have to do with any of this?

Just as his hand rested on the door handle something struck his mind.

John...Mrs Hudson...Lestrade. Three gun men. Three bullets.

Moriarty had invented Jim from IT to get to Sherlock. He could have played off Molly as some kind of friend of hers to get to him. So why DATE her?

And how would a man of Moriarty's intellect miss her as a person of import to Sherlock.

Or did he miss it at all?

Why did Sherlock bed Molly? He'd been pumped on adrenaline before and never sought out such an act as ...

Did he need to somehow brand her as belonging to him?

Perhaps.

The real question, was why?

He'd thought about that night far more often than he cared to admit. He'd had sex before but this was somehow...different.

Too many puzzles all coming out at one time. His head pounded.

Only one thing became crystal clear as he opened the door, walked back to the morgue and viewed Molly smiling at Dean through the small window in the door.

Moriarty couldn't have missed Molly.

...then neither would Crowley.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

John woke early. They had a million things to attend to before he fell into bed a mere three hours before. Undoubtedly, Sherlock was still awake and added a few more hundred to the list.

He groaned and stretched, slipping on his dressing gown and walked down to the living room.

Sherlock was seated near the couch, legs crossed and in what looked to be deep thought.

As John opened his mouth to speak, Sherlock turned to look at him, placing his finger over his lips and motioning to the couch. Molly was there. And Sherlock obviously didn't want her rest disturbed.

Curious, John thought.

Beside the chair were two of the books he had requested from Lestrade. On the other side of the chair was a large stack of more.

"You read two books in three hours? " John said as quietly as he could.

"Yes. They aren't long. We have to know as much as we can about what we are up against. "

As John tilted his head to look at the covers of the two books read, he noticed Dean was first and formost on the cover.

"By up against, do you mean the demons, or Dean? "  
"What are you on about? "

John sat down and chuckled.

"You can't admit it, can you? "

"Admit what? "  
"Molly. She's here. Surely Mycroft or Lestrade could have looked after her. She seems to have developed a twisted sort of friendship with that Meg woman, who certainly looks like she could take on a few. "  
"She's staying here. Thats the end of it. I put Molly in danger. I am responsible for her safety. "  
"And that means as far as you can get her from Winchester? "  
"Do shut up about that. "

Sherlock was spared from more comments by his phones vibration. It was from Mycroft.

Car will be picking you up in half past the hour. Be ready. Long drive ahead. - MH

Sherlock, John and a groggy Molly slid into the black car. Sherlock went on alert immediately, as they were not the cars only riders. Across the seat from them were Sam and Dean. Dean wore sunglasses, had a large coffee in his hand but looked about to nod off. Sam looked at each of them in turn and gave them each an apologetic smile.

"Good morning. Sorry about my brother. He's not used to the time difference. "

"Quite...understandable. " John said trying to sound friendly, while keeping an eye on Sherlock.

Molly warmed to Sam's smile.

"So... " She decided to start the conversation. It was a long drive, after all.

" From what I learned from Meg, you and Dean are ...hunters? "  
"Yeah. "  
"How long have you been? "  
"All my life, and most of Deans. "  
"Seriously? How does THAT happen? How does ANYONE become... that... especially children? "  
"Well, there isn't a college course on it. Its usually something people get into when... "  
"When? " John listened in rapt attention, still watching Sherlocks seemingly bored expression.

"When something bad happens to someone they love. Our friend Bobby, he got into it because a demon possessed his wife, and he was forced to kill her. "  
"How awful! " Molly felt true sympathy for a man she'd never met. " And you? "  
"Its kind of a family business, it turns out. On our mom's side. But we didn't know that till more recently. Our father brought us up in this. "  
"Why? "  
"A demon killed our mother. " Sam sat back, afriad of saying too much.

"And your girlfriend. " SHerlock finally spoke.

Sam looked at him briefly, swallowed and nodded.

"She was possessed? " John asked, facinated.

"No, he killed her the same as he did our mother. Forced her onto the ceiling in front of me and... "  
"Set her on fire. " Sherlock finished.

Dean seemed to come out of his coma then.

"None of which has ANYTHING to do with this case. That demon is dead. Gone. End of story. We are after Crowley. "

"How did you kill it? " John asked.

"A special gun made by Samuel Colt. It can kill anything but 5 things in creation. "

"Which are? " Molly asked

"We aren't completely sure on all of them. "  
"Where is the gun now? "  
"We aren't sure. "

Sherlock snorted.

"Well, then that information is quite unhelpful. Lets stick to useful information, shall we? "

During the rest of the drive, Sam and Dean filled...mostly John and Molly... in on everything they could up to that point.

"So... " John sat back and sighed. "What we have to figure out is a connection between Moriarty and Crowley. Now, IF Moriarty is or was possessed, how do we go about getting rid of him and his ...network, permanently. "  
"We have to figure that out. We have people in the states working out some details. We just need to find clues as to Crowley's location...now. Then hopefully Sherlock can figure our where he went. Maybe even the connection. " Sam said, looking hopeful doe eyes at Sherlock.

Sherlock merely stared out the window.

Dean shifted uncomfortably.

"Sam, you said Mycroft was going to have everything we need available. How is he going to manage to get stuff it takes us MONTHS to get ahold of, and we have the help of an angel. "  
"Mycroft has...ways. " Molly said, smiling at Dean. He returned the smile and gave her a wink, which made her blush.

Sherlock didn't take his eyes off the side of the road, but DID shift in his seat a little closer to his pathologist. A move that was not missed by Dean, who chuckled.

They finally arrived at thier destination. It was a very old house literally in the middle of nowhere.

Mycroft met the car.

"Why are we so far out from town? " John asked.

"We must plan. The farther we are from the center, the less we will be observed. You're supplies you requested are inside the house. "  
"You got all of it in one night? " Dean asked, doubtfully.

"You honestly think all these ... items... originated in your country? " Mycroft graced him with an arched brow. " At any rate, I am assured you left out one piece of your armor which I am told is quite necessary, though I am not certain why. I had it flown at great trouble over the night. It should be here before long. "  
"What armor? " Sam asked.

Mycroft merely smiled at him.

"I also took the liberty of setting up a connection to the weather circuits. It will track...these ...omens you spoke of, Sam. Perhaps that will help. "  
"You can do that? " Sam looked dumbfounded.  
"You will find, that there is a great many things at my disposal. "

Sam opened his mouth to ask, but a sudden sound of revved engine interrupted him.

They all spun around at the sight of a sleek black Impala screech to a halt just feet from the group. Meg came out of the drivers seat, and leaned against the door with a twinkle in her eye.

"So... You boys ready to play? "


End file.
